Doomsday vs Yveltal
Doomsday vs Yveltal is a What-if death battle featuring Doomsday from DC comics and Yveltal from the Pokémon series. Description DC vs Pokémon! Destruction can be a horrible and beautiful thing. But witch of these two beings of hatred is better at it? Intro (Cue:Invader) Death is a Natrual part of life but these two take it way too far , Yveltal the Pokémon of Death and Doomsday the Killer of Superman , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Doomsday Boomstick: one day on a Lone spot on Planet Krypton... *Doomsday roar* Wiz: oh my god what the hell is this Boomstick: Doomsday , the being designed to be stronger than Superman and fulfilled that purpose in every way . Wiz:Doomsday began his life as a simple child created by the scientist Bertron, who sought to create the ultimate lifeform. Boomstick:Having arrived on an ancient Krypton, Bertron used the planet's hostile environment to essentially hasten its evolution with every cloning. Wiz:Soon, the baby, now known as The Ultimate, was immune to the harsh environment and had slain the creatures that killed it over and over. It had also developed a deep, burning hatred for Bertron and, when there was nothing left, he finally turned on his creator, slaying him and the other scientists before escaping Krypton , Doomsday hijacked a shuttle, leaving Bylan 5, later crasing into the planet Khundia. His arrival united the warring clans on the planet, who outfitted the warrior Kobold with protective armor in an attempt to lure Doomsday away. The plan worked and Doomsday was left drifting in space after the shuttle he was lured to was destroyed ,His drifting would be discovered by a Green Lantern, leading the galactic policeman to be slain and his ring stolen. Other Lanterns attacked him, only to be killed as well. His rampage lead to Oa, where a Guardian of the Universe gave his life to seemingly destroy him. Boomstick:Instead, Doomsday was blown clear across the cosmos, landing on the planet Calaton. Here, Doomsday ravaged the planet for 3 years before the royal family sacrificed their life energies to create their ultimate champion, the Radiant. Wiz:The energy being defeated Doomsday in combat, seemingly slaying him. As a custom due to him being a mass murderer, he was clothed, masked, shackled and placed in an orb cell and launched into space, ending up on Earth, buried many miles below the surface. Boomstick:Years upon years later, Doomsday would reawaken, free an arm and dig his way out. After killing various wildlife, Doomsday made his way to a highway and began wrecking cars, killing innocent people and getting the Justice League America - Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Fire, Ice, Maxima, Guy Gardner and Bloodwynd - involved. Chasing Doomsday to a LexOil refinery, Doomsday battered Bloodwynd and Gardner before he nearly killed Blue Beetle. Booster attempted to avenge his friend, only to be knocked away and rescued by Superman. Wiz:As Ice convinced Maxima to save Beetle's life, Ice confronted the beast at a family's house, only to be tossed aside like a ragdoll. Rallying the other Leaguers, Superman got the team to strike Doomsday with their energy attacks, only to learn that all they did with get rid of his bindings. Freed, Doomsday tore apart the League and engulfed the house in flames before escaping. Superman was able to slow down the creature long enough to save those trapped in the house, but Doomsday's rampage continued. Maxima's return proved to be unhelpful as her warrior ways only made the fighting more difficult, leading to her setting off a gas explosion that allowed Doomsday to escape. Boomstick:Doomsday and Superman's battle continued on, tearing through the abandoned Cadmus Project project Habitat and leading into Metropolis. John Henry Irons, the future Steel, and the Matrix Supergirl attempted to help, but were easily taken out of the fight. With no other option, Superman dug his heels in at Metropolis, vowing to stop Doomsday's rampage right then and there. In a brutal show of force, the two combatants gave everything they got before one last mighty blow took them out, temporarily killing Superman. Wiz:Doomsday's body was first kept in S.T.A.R. Labs before being taken to Cadmus Project, where the Cyborg Superman would retrieve his body and toss him into space, where he would be revealed alive. Arriving on Apokolips, Doomsday wrecked havoc on the planet, confronting and nearly slaying Darkseid in the process. In a panic, Desaad activated a Boom Tube and sent him back to Calaton. Once he arrived, the royal family summoned the Radiant again, however, Doomsday's ability to resist whatever killed him before allowed him to kill the Radiant. Superman and Waverider, confronting the beast, would fare little better and, in desperation, Superman was able to time travel to the end of time, stranding Doomsday and allowing him to be consumed by Entropy. Boomstick:However, thanks to the Zero Hour event, a lackey of Brainiac's was able to rescue Doomsday's body and Brainiac used it to be a new body for him after his old one was killed. He captured a number of JLA members - the Flash, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Plastic Man, Orion, the Martian Manhunter and the Huntress - before turning his attention to Superman, kidnapping the dying child of Pete Ross and Lana Lang. Pete, uncertain of Superman's actual drive to protect his child, had followed him and, after his plane was rescued by Superman, was able to rescue his child, who was being primed for Brainiac to take over, allowing Superman to drive Brainiac out of Doomsday's body and lure Doomsday to the JLA Watchtower, where Superman trapped Doomsday in four teleporters and bounced him across all four, never being able to rebuild himself. Wiz: Doomsday is highly Intelligent , strong , durable and can even Copy abilities , he has very little weakness and has been shown to Be able to beat Superman in combat the same Superman who can Likley destroy planets . Boomstick: Doomsday is very strong but he Is also very slow , something that can hinder him in this fight. Wiz: well , let’s just say who ever goes against him might get their doomsday. Doomsday:Most predators attack their attackers...but this beast...it destroyed everything. That was its function, after all...to ensure that no Kryptonian would ever be safe again. „ Doomsday-dc-universe-render.png|Doomsday Yveltal Boomstick:Hundreds of years prior to the new Pokémon events, Yveltal almost destroyed all life in All-Earth Forest. Xerneas saved Diancie and many other Pokémon from the destruction, and later reversed all the damage Yveltal did , Yveltal is a giant red-and-black avian, with most of its body dominated by red and its wings and tail by blacks. It has five appendages, in which the odd three ones are prominent and end in five claws; the ones at the extreme ends are used as wings to keep this Pokémon airborne and the middle one reminiscent of a tail. The other two even ends resemble talons and are remarkably shorter. The Pokémon has blue eyes, a grayish ruff circling its neck and black horns that extend all the way from its snout, with the trident-like patterns adorning it also found there. As told by Professor Sycamore, this Pokémon is better distinguished as a giant letter "Y". Wiz: Hundreds of years prior to the movie's events, Yveltal almost destroyed all life in All-Earth Forest. Xerneas saved Diancie and many other Pokémon from the destruction, and later reversed all the damage Yveltal did. Boomstick: also if this thing dies everything dies Wiz:What!!!! , you sure this is a good idea? Boomstick: anyhow Yveltal has many types of moves , Including Oblivion wing which Drains the life force from his foe , Dragon claw a large swipe of a claw , which delivers a devastating blow , Roost even more means of healing himself and dark pulse , A move which has great power and also makes the foe flinch . Wiz: However just to keep this interesting, Yveltal will have all of his moves that he’s can learn , Via Tm , Hm or level up. Boomstick:Adventures , Yveltal debuted in the X & Y chapter alongside Xerneas. The two faced each other in a battle, which caused chaos and destruction in Vaniville Town. The two eventually stopped fighting and returned to their dormant cocoon and tree states, which are being sought after by Team Flare to power their ultimate weapon. Malva, a deputy of Team Flare, eventually assumed control of Yveltal, after defeating Diantha, who along with Korrina and Gurkinn had been seeking it to oppose Team Flare after believing that Team Flare were only after Xerneas. Wiz: Yevtal is very strong , durable and fast however not very smart , as he can be catched with a master ball by a 10 year old kid. Boomstick: yevtal has a weakness to Electric , Ice , rock and Fairy type attacks , so any lighting , ice , rock or Magic based moves will do major damage . Wiz: even with this weakness I’m not looking to get anywhere near this , bird , Dragon of death! Yevtal:Roar! 852D222B-C2C0-425B-8F63-A4BAD784D544.png|Yveltal Pre-fight C3041AEA-E424-44B9-81F4-E9A3FC7A1489.jpeg|Pre-Fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!! DEATH BATTLE 8B8C0B84-F0AC-4893-A699-BD29ED1EC67E.jpeg 8110B986-AAFA-4798-9403-E680742B4866.jpeg 2F89D907-FB13-4F0D-BB0A-627B135E9973.jpeg 3669B5D2-90C4-4BF2-9877-D276184D60F0.png|DENSTIFY1 Doomsday is walking in Lumoise City , until a huge bird creature flies and shoots a Dark pulse attack at him , Doomsday roars and starts beating his Cheast , Yevtal gets in his fighting position and starts to fight. Fight! Yveltal swoops down and uses Dragon claw on Doomsday , Doomsday dodges and grabs the Pokémon by the leg and slams him into the ground , Yevltal uses hidden power ice , Doomsday Dodges and Copies the Move , Doomsday then shoots a Hidden power ice at Yevltal , freezing him , Doomsday then starts to walk away , Yevltal breaks out of the ice and shoots a heat wave at Doomsday , Doomsday shoots a Heat vison at Yevtal , the two attacks coillde and explode . Doomsday: give up you will never win , I’m the ultimate life form , capable of beating Clark Kent. Yevltal:Roars Doomsday rushes at the Pokémon and Scratches him with his nails , Yevtal gets a scratch mark on his body , Doomsday then uses his Heat vison on Yevltal, Yevltal catches on Fire , Yevltal uses roost and heals himself from the wound , Yevltal uses toxic , Doomsday gets poisoned but is uneffected by the attack , Yevltal uses Hyper beam on Doomsday , Doomsday Copies the ability and copies hyper beam , Doomsday then uses Hyper beam on Yevltal, Yevtal uses fly and dodges out of the way , the attack lands in the City and destroys a town , Yevltal uses Rock slide , The rocks hit doomsday but barley effect him , Yevltal then uses Zen Headbutt . Yevltal headbutts Into Doomsday and slams him into the ground , Yevltal then uses Dragon claw and starts scratching his eyes , Doomsday then kicks Yevltal off of him , Doomsday then uses his fire breath on Yevltal , Yevltal tries to use roost. Doomsday: not this time jerk! Doomsday then pounces on Yevltal before he has time to heal , Doomsday then picks up Yevltal and uses his heat breath on his body , causing his Cheast to start burning on fire , Yevltal uses rest and fully heals from the status , Doomsday copies Yevltals rest and uses rest , healing him to full health. Doomsday: you think you have tricks , Ive got more , this is the end for you monster! Yevltal starts shaking in fear , Yevltal shoots a shadow ball at doomsday , the attack barley fazes doomsday, Yevltal then uses psychic on Doomsday , the attack Doesn’t effect him . Doomsday: it’s time you see what true suffering feels like. Doomsday charges at Yevltal, Yevltal uses fly and doges out of the way , Yevltal then charges up his sky-attack , Yevltal then uses sky attack on Doomsday , Doomsday gets hit by the attack at full force , but the attack still does little to no damage to Doomsday , Doomsday gets up. Doomsday: is that the best you’ve got , well it’s not important, once I send you to hell. Yevltal:Roars Yevltal then uses steal wing and tries to Charge into Doomsday , Doomsday grabs the wing and smashes his bone , causing blood to starts gushing out, Yevltal tries to use roost but it’s not enough to heal the fatal wound . Yevltal:Roars in pain Doomsday starts stepping on the wound , Doomsday then jumps up and starts stomping on Yevltal, Doomsday then walks away , Yevtal is closes his eyes and let’s one more gasp of air before dying , the entire planet starts losing engery, everything on the planet dies , every human and Pokémon dies , Doomsday is the only living thing that is left alive. Ko! Conclusion Wiz: Woah that was so cool let’s show that Again Boomstick: while Yevltal had the Advantage in Versitilty , Doomsday took the cake I’m everything else , he was faster , stronger , more durable and smarter , he can also copy all of Yevltals powers , making Yevltals tiny powers and abilities advantage , kinda pointless as doomsday can do the same thing. Wiz: but can’t Yevltal just drain all of doomsday’s life power with his oblivion wing or make him die slowly with Toxic. Boomstick: no because doomsday is Immune to any status like that as he has no organs , also about the oblivion wing , that’s a Pokémon move and will run out of pp , but besides that doomsday is just far too fast , all he has to do is dodges the attack , also he can just copy the move and drain all of Yevltals life power , putting them on equal footing or better yet , making doomsday have a even higher advantage. Wiz: I guess Yevltals doomsday could not be avoided! Boomstick: the winner is Doomsday! 2AF84EFB-DD85-4F41-BD8B-13FBE7B6FFC0.jpeg|Doomsday wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019